Meat and other foodstuffs have been smoked in order to enhance their flavor for centuries. Presently, the process for smoking meat, sausage, fish and other foods which is used virtually worldwide is one in which smoke is generated from smoldering sawdust in the presence of a reduced amount of oxygen (air). This conventional procedure produces heavy, concentrated smoke. In order to achieve enhanced taste and esthetically pleasing appearance and color of the smoked product by the conventional techniques, a period of time of drying the product prior to smoking is generally required. Then, smoking is carried out under conditions of added and controlled humidity, in order to get the smoke into the previously dried product and provide a product having acceptable color and appearance. If the prior drying of the product is not carried out, then in the smoking of the product by the conventional method, it can be difficult to produce uniform color and the product can easily be oversmoked, resulting in excessive and undesirable smell and taste of smoke in the product.